Rub Out
by Anton of Games
Summary: Tommy and Lance want to kill Diaz who busted their drug deal.R for swearing.


My name is Anton and I come from Ukraine. This is my first story so its not very good.  
Rub Out After rescuing Lance from the junkyard Tommy told him to meet up with him near the big estate of Diaz. He has something big in mind. Next day he bought Sunshine Autos and decided that he is going to be a Street Racer. Thinking he is very good he chose the last one on the list-V.C Endurance. The longest one there is. After that he ran outside and helped himself with an Infernus by dragging an old lady out of it. When he got to the starting grid all the other cars were waiting-Cheetah, Banshee and a Stinger -"Pretty fast wheels"- said Tommy. After a couple of seconds the race has begun, Tommy stepped on gas and quickly accelerated forwards. In a moment he was in a healthy lead. -"Goodbye suckers!!!" When 10 minutes have ticked away Tommy has already done a lap around Vice City and was heading for finish but suddenly his phone rang. -"What the hell do you want whoever you are!"-Shouted Tommy angrily. -"What the fuck are you doin' Tommy! I've been waiting for you here for hours now". -"Oh Lance, its you! Shit man, I forgot." -" Tell me what could be more exiting than talking to me, eh Tommy?" -"Well I'm racing.I mean I am racing towards the house Lance" -"What!!!" -"Now listen to me you bastard, I'm winning us some money for the weapons and you aren't happy!?"-Shouted Tommy -"Well I didn't know." -"Shut your mouth when I'm talking to you" -"But Tommy I got everything under control, all the weapons are sorted." -"I see when I get there Lance, now leave me alone. While talking to Lance Tommy didn't realise that he has picked up a tail while driving in Little Haiti. It was the Haitians gang car-Voodoo. He saw that there were a couple of men inside with Tec-9s.Tommy stepped on gas but nothing seemed to happen. Then he looked at the state of his car -"Shit, those pricks shot my tyres". It was true. Tommy's Infernus was becoming an Inferno because sparks were coming out of the tyres. Voodoo was getting nearer; the guys inside were ready for action but Tommy took out an H&K MP5 sub machinegun and shot one of them in a head with a well- placed shot. Blood was all over the back window. One of the men started shooting at him through the sunroof but most of the bullets missed so Tommy took this opportunity to shoot the driver. Unlucky. The windscreen was bullet proof. Tommy stepped on breaks and the Haitian car went past as quick as the wind. Now they were playing a game 2 against 1.Tommy looked at his MP5 magazine. "Shit, motherfuckers made me use all my bullets, they are going to pay." The car was already smoking and out of control so he tried Kamikadze. He smashed his Infernus into the side of the Voodoo which made the guy on top fall back inside with broken neck. Only the driver was left. Tommy had 3 bullets left so did the drive, they fired them all at exactly the same time. All of Tommy's bullets hit the driver who fell out of the drivers seat on the road, but one of his bullets hit the motor which begun flaming. Café Robina was around the corner and it was very close to Sunshine Autos where the finish line was. There was no point in continuing. All of the tyres were popped and the car was burning. -"Stupid Haitian Dickheads."-said Tommy. The opponents Cheetah was around the corner. That's it. He lost. After a couple of minutes he was on a PCJ600 and was heading to Starfish Island. He was at the meeting place, but Lance wasn't. Suddenly Lance pulls up with a Bobcat (yes, Bobcat) and opens the door that hits Tommy in a face and causes him to fall to the ground. -"Yo, watch where you are goin' bro"-shouted Lance through the window. -"I'm going to punch your brains out you bastard!"-Said Tommy angrily. -"Tommy, oh Tommy I didn't know it was you mate" -"Lance, is that you? Why the fuck did you hit me?" -"I didn't know Tommy" -"Enough talk, lets get on with the work. You told me on the phone that you got some 'Hardware'." -"Go look at the back Tommy" Tommy took a look inside the Bobcat. And saw M4s, Uzi 9mm,Grenades, Spaz 12 Gauge Shotguns, M60, Colt Python, a couple of Katana Swords and even a Screwdriver. -"Holy Shit man, where did you get all this stuff?" -"Been savin' for a rainy day." -"Well come on Lance, we cannot wait here all day. I want to kill that fat prick. He busted our deal." -"Yeah, come on." Lance and Tommy walked through the front entrance. -"This place will be crawling with assholes. Be careful Lance." -"Don't worry Tommy. I'll cover ya" As soon as he said that he came running towards the front entrance, but it was locked. So he went around the other way, at the back. One of Diaz men jumped out but he missed with his Ingram Mac 10 shot so Lance took this time to shoot at him but he didn't .No bullets left in the magazine. Tommy attacked him with the first weapon that came to his hand. Screwdriver. He threw it right into his head that killed him instantly. -"Lance, where do you think everybody is?" -"I dunno." They went inside and Tommy with his brilliant eyesight saw a couple of men on the stairs. They crept up under them and Tommy told Lance to shot them through the wooden staircase. That's what he did. There were yelps of pain, which told them that front is clear. When they went inside it looked like a Diaz brought all his men to protect him. They all attacked Lance at once. Tommy ran for his life upstairs, on his way there he grabbed an apple. When Tommy was in a good position Lance has already taken out half of the men, but he ran out of ammo. -"Lance, look out I'm throwing in an apple" -"I thought you didn't take any grenades!?" -"Shit, they are throwing a grenade!!!"-Shouted one of the men. Tommy threw in the apple and all of the men dropped down on the floor. Lance picked up their weapons and shots them dead without losing any blood. In a couple of seconds Lance was up the stairs with Tommy. -"That was funny man" -"I know. Now lets get on with the work". While they were walking down the corridor they heard a switch click and suddenly a couple of heavy machine guns came out of the ceiling. "Shit, motherfucker is setting traps on us." Lance screamed. "We'll just have to take them out" "Whatever you say master Tommy. How do you expect us to do that?" "Shoot the shit out of it, that's how." "A brilliant plan my friend except we only got one grenade.what, where did I get this from?"  
  
"You told me not to take it, but I still did. Throw it then" "OK" Lance took out the pin and then asked Tommy "Tommy, I just wanted to tell you something just in case I die." "You are gay?!?" "No not that you bastard it's just that I don't know how to use grenades." "Shit Lance run for cover!!!" In a moment Lance and Tommy were both in the air. "Man, I think I broke my leg" "Let me see" "No" "OK" "I think you'll have to go without me" "Come on Lance get up" "But I broke my leg!" "No you didn't you lying wanker" "But how did you know?" "I pushed you out of the way first so.Well I don't know, it's just a feeling" "Hey look, that grenade took out the machinegun" "So?" "Never mind" When Tommy and Lance got to the end of the corridor they had a nasty surprise. The walls next to them went up and magnets appeared. All of the weapons they had left got stuck to the magnet. The front door went up and Diaz himself was standing there with a Rocket Launcher aiming at their heads. "Thought you could kill Diaz himself. Well no one messes with me." "No one messes with me either" Said Tommy. Tommy kicked Diaz in his balls, which caused him to drop his mighty weapon. After that he punched him straight in the face and fell to the ground. Unconscious. Very quickly Tommy rushed and pressed the big red button. Something blew up outside the house. "Oops. Wrong button." Then he pressed all the buttons at once. On the screen it said-"MAGNET DEACTIVATED". All the weapons fell down. "Yo Lance, go reload the weapons. There is loads of ammo out here. "OK Tommy" In a matter of seconds Lance came rushing back with loaded guns. "That was quick," said Tommy "I'm a professional." "I am sure you are" Diaz tried to get up but Tommy put his leg on his chest. They both took out Colt Python's "Say Goodnight Mr Diaz" Click. Click. "Lance!!!" "What?" "I told you to reload the guns, that's what!" "OHHHHHH." "What the fuck did you do to them? "Nothing" "There you go you lying git" While they were talking Diaz quietly got up and picked up the M4 right next to him. "Ha ha ha ha motherfuckers couldn't kill Diaz while he was on the floor. In a couple of seconds you are going to be on the floor. Dead. "Wrong answer" Said Tommy. He pressed the button on his remote control. "I didn't know you had a detonator grenade"-Shouted half dead Diaz in mid air. Tommy picked up his M4 and shot him in a head with it. "To insure a soft landing. Without pain". "Nice one Tommy. Now can we go and choose our rooms already."  
  
The End. 


End file.
